Multi fandom oneshots
by pglgpn
Summary: adding more ships and randoms everyday. inbox me requests.
1. Chapter 1

Turn the page to experience my mind at work


	2. Pie (Destiel)

I stood in the kitchen of the bakery that I worked at; making a cake for some companies fancy Halloween party the next day. I was piping frosting along the platter to make vines for the black roses I had made. I had been working on this on and off for the past week, due to the amount of orders that had come through. The kitchen wasn't too far off from the front of the bakery, so when customer came in, you could hear their conversations with who ever was working front. Today, Kate, my roommate and co-worker, was working front, while I worked on the orders. It was only the two of us today, the workload was less, and so the other girl working the kitchen with me went home early. I had the radio on in the kitchen while I was working, and Kate came in occasionally just to hang out while I was working on the cake or to help out with the random orders, just to help me get the cake done. I decided to take a break and make a raspberry pie. Kate was cutting the cookies to top the cake, and there wasn't much else to do until the cookies were done. I had dough already made from earlier this morning, so I took one of the prepped dough's and made a quick pie. Just as I was tossing the pie in the oven for a quick cook, the front door's bell dinged.

"Be right there," Kate yelled from the kitchen. "Can you take out the cookies when they're done."

"Yeah," I smiled and began to clean up my mess. "They should be done about the same time as my pie." She ran out to the front and I began wiping down the workbench. It was a quick wipe down. I had already taken care of the flour that was on the bench. After I finished the bench, I walked over towards the front where the dish sink was. I hummed along to the song on the radio as I was washing the dishes, when I heard Kate's voice.

"NO," she said very sternly. "No one is allowed back there, unless they work here." I put down the dish I had finished cleaning. I was getting ready to give this customer a piece of my mind, when I heard his voice.

"You need to let me see her," the deep voice said. "That is all I am asking for." that voice stopped me in my tracks. I hadn't heard that voice in over four months. I took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen. There stood a man in a suit and a trench coat, with a blue tie and dark hair.

"Leia, Do you know this man?" Kate pointed towards him.

"Yes," I looked at him. "Kate, can you give us a moment?"

"I guess," She turned away. "I'll be right there in the kitchen if you need me." I nodded at her. She walked into the kitchen and I waited a few more moments for her to continue walking.

"What are you doing here," I whispered.

"You're just like him," the man said. "He loves to cook."

"What are you doing here?" I said again.

"I miss you," the dark haired man said. "We miss you. We never meant to…"

"To what? It wasn't your fault I left. It was his."

"We just want you back."

"He promised he was done, that he was out. No more killing. And then…"

"I know. I was there. We fought, and then we realized you were missing."

"I hated, no, wait, I still hate, the fact that I am from both heaven and hell. I have seen what it does to both of you. I just removed myself from the equation. And tell me since I have been gone how much have the two of you fought?"

"Not at all."

"Exactly."

The man furrowed his eyebrows at me. "Not at all because we left each other. I moved out to my old apartment. We haven't talked in weeks. I am only here because I can hear him praying to me to find you. I can feel how much it hurts him that you ran away because of him."

"I didn't know that."

"Exactly."

"I just," I paused. I needed to word this correctly. "I need to figure out where my life is going after this."

"Where your life is going? It should be going right back to us." I heard the buzzer going off for my pie.

"I need to go do my job now. Goodbye." I turned and walked back into the kitchen. I could hear him yelling after me, but once I got far enough into the kitchen, and Kate far enough out, he stopped and left. Kate had already taken the pie out and was cooling it on a cooling rack with the cookies. I looked at the pie, and began to think about my life, how everything about it was never normal, and that was all I wanted. Normal. What a concept? But then I began to think, what was normal for me. Was it the cookie cutter, white picket fence family that I wanted, or was it the screwed up, but loving family I already had? I grabbed the pie and boxed and tied it up with an envelope with his name written on it. _Dad_. I ran out of the kitchen with that box and the envelope.

"Kate," I stopped at the desk. "I'll be right back." Before she could answer, I ran out the door and looked around. There was that tan pimp car, as my friends and I called it. I walked over to it and opened the passenger door. The dark hair man turned towards me.

"Please give this to him," I looked at the man. "It's all in the letter. I promise, it won't be much longer." He nodded and I shut the door and he drove away. I walked back into my job and finished the cake, then closed up for the day.

*The dark haired man's POV

I drove past my apartment. I was driving back home back home to him. The pie sat in the passenger side seat with the letter on top of it. I still had another three hours to drive. I reach a drive way and I go back to my apartment and park my car. I then grab the pie and the letter and teleport to the bunker, my home. I walk in to see him the same way I left him; Red eyed and drinking Jack Daniels.

"What are you doing back here," he didn't even look up from the table he was sitting at. I sighed and set the box and the envelope down in front of him. I moved the glass and the bottle away from him. "Is it from…"

"Yes," he looked up at me and I smiled. "She wanted me to bring it to you." He stood up so fast he knocked over the chair. It spooked me and I jumped a little bit. He took a quick stride towards me and enveloped me in a hug, twisting one hand in my hair, and the other holding me at the base of my back, never wanting to let me go. I smelled his scent; old spice and whisky. I wrapped my arms around his midsection. I didn't want this to end. I could feel his tear on my shoulder.

"Thank you Cas," I smiled into his shoulder. "I didn't know what to do after you had left me too." I gripped him tighter.

"Dean," I whispered.

"Hmm," he mumbled back.

"Neither did I." He hugged me harder and then pecked me on the cheek. He intertwined our fingers, just like old times. He set the envelope aside and opened the tied up box.

"Raspberry. Her favorite." He laughed a little. "Let me grab some plates." He ran off into the kitchen and then came back very fast with two plates and two forks and a knife. He served up two pieces. "Sit down, enjoy this." I sat down and began to eat the pie.

"She also sent a letter too," I pointed to it. "She wanted you to read it." He grabbed the letter and looked at it.

"I'll read it aloud," he looked at me. I gave him a look. "No objections. Here it goes.

_Dear Dad,_

_I know that you are reading this aloud to Cas. You can't resist it; you love him and want to share this with him. I get that, you are both my parents, and you both love me, and I love both of you. I never meant to be gone for as long as I have. I am writing this letter on week two that I have been gone. I miss both of you. I want to come home, but I have a job here that I love. I am a baker now; I learned everything I know from you though. I miss you._

_Leia._

And here is another.

_Dear Dad,_

_It has been two months. I planed to mail the first letter, but I talked myself out of it. So I wrote more, but then they all ended up in a box under my bed. I threw this one in to tell you that I am still mad at you for what you did, and for fighting with Dad after you would return from a hunt. I always hated it when you two would fight. I like my job here and until you agree to stop fighting I am going to stay here. Goodbye for now._

_Leia._

And here is one last one.

_Dear Dad,_

_I have been gone for over four months. I miss home. I miss you and Cas and Uncle Sam and Uncle Crowley. I want to come home. I am quitting my job as soon as I get my next paycheck (10/26) and I am coming home. I hope you are ready to be a family again…_

_Leia."_ Dean has tears in his eyes and I held his hand from across the table.

"Dean," he looked up from the letters. "Tomorrow is the 26th." He looked up at me and then got up and pulled me back into his chest again.

"Let's go get our daughter." He smiled into my ear.


	3. Jo (JoXDean)

'_This is just a simple hunt,'_ Dean Winchester thought to himself. '_Just a quick demon questioning and then gank and leave' _

That was his attitude most of the time now. He had taken on the Mark of Cain, so he was always searching for that killer high. He had driven to Carthage, Missouri, after hearing about people going missing from a convince store a few weeks after it had reopened after a gas tank explosion. Little did everyone know that the owners weren't the only ones in there that night; but Dean pushed that memory away and out of his head. He had left after Sam fell asleep. This was something he needed to get out of his system, and the demon shows up at night anyway so why not take a quick five-hour drive to Missouri.

He had half an hour left till he reached his destination with out a disturbance. That was until his phone began ringing.

"Sam's awake," Dean said to himself. "Sammy, What's hot?"

"You drugged me, then ran off. What do you think is hot?"

"That roofie burger you couldn't wait to devour," he laughed to himself. "or maybe it was that milkshake you drank?"

"Dean, you need to get back here," Like that was going to happen. "You are in your right mind."

"I just went for a quick drive, I be back in like seven hours max."

"Fine, but a minute later and I will be sending Cas and Crowley after you."

"Deal," Dean rolled his eyes. Sam was so much like Mary and Ellen. He needs to stop thinking about that night.

_Flashback_

_I wanted to get Sam out of there as soon as possible; I didn't want him getting caught in the crossfire. We had already lost too much that night. Sam and I ran as fast as we could to get away from the building. She had refused to leave with them; insisting that Harvilles go down together. That's when the sound of the bombs detonating went off. It felt as if a bullet ripped through me. I turned around seeing the fire ripping out of the windows. I screamed, or at least I think I did. I felt like I was dead inside after that, it felt worse than hell. But I needed to stay strong for Sam, so I showed barely any emotion after that._

Dean shook it off as he parked in front of the store. He stepped out of the Impala and walked toward the store. The door opened by itself as he walked in.

"That's not weird at all," He said to himself. He walked around waiting for the damn thing to appear. He heard some cans fall off a display behind him. Dean whipped around to see nothing. Suddenly he felt his demon knife being pulled out of the back of his pants. He whipped back around to see a face he didn't expect to see.

"You know that is a terrible place to hide your weapons right?" the blonde said. She was wearing a black tank and jeans, just like the first time he met her.

"Jo," Dean breathed out. "Your dead. Your spirit moved on to heaven."  
>"Not when you make a deal to get your mother into heaven too."<p>

"So you made a deal…"

"In the after life. When she wasn't with me, I tried everything to get her back. It wasn't until I was called to the stand by Osiris that I could make a deal. He told me that she could come to heaven if I went to hell and became this," she gestured to herself.

"So, you came back here to snatch souls for Osiris?"

"I came back here for you." She looked down at the ground. "Hell got boring, so I made a deal. Tally up some souls for some time on earth to get to find you."

"Why? What do you possibly need from me?" he threw his hands up.

"I need you to stop the killing. I know it's hard, but Cain was right. Your downfall is coming," Dean began to walk closer as his eyes darkened. Jo had backed herself up against the wall. "Please Dean I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

Dean was now inches away from Jo's lips. "And why's that?"

"Because I care about you douchebag," Jo whispered. Dean had his lips on hers, and her arms were around his neck in that moment. He pulled her closer with the one hand that was around the small of her back. She felt butterflies that she hadn't felt since the last time she had seen him. Little did she notice that the Mark had begun to glow, as Dean clutched the demon blade that she had carelessly let go of. Just as he felt the release, she felt her insides burn up. She felt the air leave her lungs as she dropped to the floor. Then, she saw her mother. Like she had been waiting all along for Jo to catch up to her. Jo grabbed Ellen's hand and the next thing she knew, she was in Ellen's bar with Ash and all of the other good old patrons who had died that day. Dean was already back on the road again. He wasn't expecting that to happen. He didn't expect her to happen, and what he did to happen. But it's always that killer instinct that shows up when you least expect it, right?


End file.
